Fruta Prohibida
by VictoriaDollanganger
Summary: Se dice que el amor es válido en todas sus facetas, sin importar la edad o clase social, pero ¿Se emplea ese término cuando los enamorados son medio hermanos? Edward y Bella jamás pensaron que el amor de su vida sería parte de su sangre. Todos Humanos.
1. Prefácio

_**Disclaimer: **_**Casi todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia si me la adjudico. No permito su copia ni adaptación sin mi debido permiso.**

_**Summary: **_**Se dice que el amor es valido en todas sus facetas, sin importar la edad o clase social, pero ¿Se emplea ese término cuando los enamorados son medio hermanos? Edward y Bella jamás pensaron que el amor de su vida sería parte de su sangre. Todos Humanos.**

**

* * *

**

**Prefacio  
**

* * *

Durante la casi toda mi vida, he tenido aquel pensamiento de que la felicidad es relativa, de que nunca existe la felicidad absoluta, sólo simplemente un pequeño reflejo de lo que se podría considerar felicidad, más no la complementación total. Uno a veces cree que la magia dura para siempre, que uno puede convivir por siempre con el placer de la divinidad absoluta, la felicidad, pero, yo, siendo tan increíblemente inocente e ilusa para creer tal cosa, he pasado por la experiencia de que eso es mentira, que los cuentos de hadas acaban a la media noche, y que siempre habrá un pero para cualquier tipo de decisión que tomes en tu vida

¿Cómo puede algo que te haga tan feliz, estar tan mal? ¿Acaso nunca podría ser feliz completamente?

No me arrepiento para nada de las decisiones que me llevaron a estar como estoy ahora mismo, mientras mis manos recorren la perfección de sus facciones y la suavidad de la piel de su cuello, sus hilos de cabellos perfectamente creados pasando por los espacio entre mis dedos y mis labios amoldándose a los suyos con una naturalidad total. No sabría decir si esta sería la primera y última vez que podría pasar por esta experiencia, la experiencia del verdadero amor, del más puro y verdadero, el que dura para siempre a pesar de los años. La experiencia de la entrega total hacia la causa de tu existencia, a la causa de tu complementación. No sabría decir que ocurrirá mañana, si el destino se apiadaría de nosotros para mandarnos algún milagro una señal… lo que sea.

Pero como estaban las cosas en este momento, sabía que eso era imposible. Y aunque se pudiera dar marcha atrás al pasado y cambiar las cosas, sencillamente lo sería capaz de ello, porque es imposible separarte de aquello que te hace tan feliz, que a pesar de ser un amor imposible, completamente pecador, es mi término de felicidad, sin importarme en absoluto que eso me prohibiera las puertas del cielo.

Se perfectamente que nuestra relación jamás sería aprobada, que era algo que no cavia en la mente de la mayoría de las personas que posiblemente lo considerarían obsceno y morboso. Pero ya yo no tenía fuerzas de separarme de él, si lo haría, un pedazo de mí se quedaría junto al él, y nunca más volvería a ser la misma.

Así que… ahora mismo decido, que dejare que las cosas pasen como tengan que pasar, que me lleve la corriente, ya lo demás no me importa. Porque, sea como sea, aunque vayamos al infierno, no podría separarme de la persona a quien amo con todo: a Edward…

…Mi hermano.


	2. ANUNCIO:

**NOTA.  
(Antes de entrar en crisis, leer toda la nota por favor)**

Las historias de mi cuenta de Fanfiction **DESAPARECERÁN**. Serán eliminadas. No veo el sentido de tenerlas ahí, colgando, cuando no tengo nada para escribir ahora. **¿Por qué?** Les explico: Los long fics son dedicados a **Twilight**, y mi fanatismo por Twilight ya pasó. De hecho, no duró más de dos años, porque he leído demasiados libros después como para considerar a Twilight como la mejor saga del mundo. Todo lo hice con **amor** a esos personajes y trabajando con las personalidades de esos personajes.

**NO ES FIN DE MUNDO.** Si tengo tiempo y ganas terminaré las historias, sólo que no las colgaré en **Fanfiction**, porque ya ni siquiera estoy respondiendo **Reviews**. Es más, ni siquiera reviso mi cuenta de Hotmail sino una vez al mes. El plan es el siguiente: dejaré una nota de autor tras cada primer capitulo de cada fic, indicando lo que les diré aquí. Podrán entonces **AGREGARM**E al facebook que se encuentra en mi perfil, donde podrán estar en contacto conmigo.

**LAS HISTORIA**S serán puestas en un archivo de **PDF**. **Lo que he escrito hasta ahora se guardará allí,** y lo modificaré de modo que nadie pueda extraer la información de la historia para ser plagiada. Una vez que todas las historias hayan sido puestas en los respectivos archivos, **los subiré a 4shared, y a través de varios links podrán descargarlas.**

En pocas palabras, los longfics que he escrito hasta ahora **no se irán**. Sólo eliminaré las historias de Fanfiction porque ya me he enterado varias veces de los **plagios** de mis historias y me ladillé de eso. Eso es lo que haré. Podrán descargarlas y tenerlas, y podrán compartirlas y eso.

Historias que serán puestas en 4shared: **"¡Buenas Noches, Don Charlie!" "Gracias a Las Estrellas" "Fruta Prohibida" y "Opuestos Equivalentes"**

Gracias por todo y miles de disculpas.

**LINK DE DESCARGA DE "FRUTA PROHIBIDA" (TODO LO ESCRITO HASTA AHORA, CON EXTRACTO DE UN CAPITULO JAMÁS PUBLICADO)**

**http : / www . 4shared. com /office/ f9tOaAkm/ FRUTA_PROHIBIDA . html ? **


End file.
